Sora no Tsudzuki
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Depois de um longo tempo, as Amazonas das Sombras, fiéis servas do Deus do Inferno, querem ressuscitar seu senhor. Para isso, precisarão de sua última integrante e do outro Hades. Em resposta à uma antiga proposta da Julichan.


**N.A.:** Olá, primeiramente. Aqui é Petit, a autora, que fazia tempo que não postava algo novo, não é? Pois bem, hoje estou quebrando o hábito e postando nova fanfic. Mas, primeiramente, deixe-me contar como ela surgiu: uma vez, durante uma animada conversa de MSN, a autora Juliane.chan mostrou-me uma imagem. E disse: "_Já pensou uma fanfic sobre ela? O que ela parece?_". Na verdade, naquele dia eu não dei real importância para ela, mas depois passei a analisar melhor a proposta. E sim, aquilo me soou uma proposta. Durante algum tempo fiquei pensando em um plot adequado, mas mesmo olhando aquela imagem, nada vinha em minha mente...Até que um dia eu sonhei algo bem estranho. Sonhei com esta primeira parte do capítulo. Ao acordar, tudo me parecia mais claro, e eu pude dizer: "_Pronto! Posso começar a escrever!_". E aqui está o resultado desse meu tempo de escrita (uns três dias, pra falar a verdade...). Espero que gostem, enfim. E, caso queiram saber o que o título significa, depois do texto deixei mais uma nota...Lá está a tradução. Boa leitura!

**SORA NO TSUDZUKI** (1)  
_Petit Ange_.

**Capítulo I**.

O chão parecia ser feito da mesma lava que compunha o interior daquele vulcão tão irritante. O calor do sol, misturado à fumaça inebriante daquele monte, fazia uma espécie de névoa na ilha inteira, semelhante ao calor de uma estrada, que evapora sem cansar. A pequena menininha loira corria pelo chão seco. Sua intenção era banhar-se no mar.

No alto de uma das várias colinas que ali havia, todas tão sem vida quanto a própria ilha, uma sombra estava observando a tudo. Ao ver a garota, seus olhos pareceram brilhar. Ali estava seu alvo, seu objetivo. Com a agilidade de um lobo, pulou para o chão, ficando frente a frente com a pequena.

-"Olá."-diz. Uma voz feminina fria e insana.

-"Quem...Quem é você...?"-a garotinha olha para a figura misteriosa, encoberta por uma enorme capa negra.-"O que faz aqui...?"

-"Eu te pergunto o que faz aqui, meu bem."-ela responde.-"Você deveria estar comigo, no seu verdadeiro lar...Senti sua falta, sabia? Seu pai roubou-a de mim quando era pequena. Mas, pelo que vejo, você é uma linda garotinha."

-"Quem é você!"-insiste, desta vez com mais audácia.

-"Oh, você pega coragem fácil, não é? Puxou à sua mãe neste ponto. Muito bem."-a pequena pôde perceber pela voz da sombra que ela estava sorrindo.

Mas ela não queria ficar ali para descobrir nem perceber nada. Desde a hora em que viu a estranha sombra, desde o primeiro momento em que olhou para aquela pessoa, sentiu que não era alguém confiável. Ela morava sozinha na ilha, ela e seu pai. E pessoas não eram nada comuns ali. Por isso, aquele ser não era um qualquer. Mais um motivo para tomar a devida precaução. Automaticamente, ela deu um hesitante passo para trás, com intenção de correr. Mas a sombra percebeu suas intenções e segurou seu pulso com força.

-"Onde vai, querida? Vai me abandonar de novo?"-pergunta.

-"Me solte! Por favor, me solte!"-gritava, esperneando quando a sombra lhe pegou no colo, agarrando-a.-"Socorro! Papai, socorro!"

-"Poupe sua saliva, meu bem. Seu pai não virá..."-ela diz.

-"Mentira! Papai, socorro!"-grita mais uma vez. Mas nada acontece. Então, ela se vê sozinha, em perigo, nos braços de uma estranha. Um pânico estranhamente familiar tomou seus sentidos.

-"Calma. Não irei te machucar..."-a voz dizia, divertindo-se com a expressão derrotada da menininha.

-"Solte-a, monstro!"-uma voz masculina fez-se presente.

Um homem aparece em cima de uma das colinas, próxima àquela que antes estava a estranha sombra. Ele tinha uma máscara, como as usadas em rituais indígenas, um corpo forte, repleto de cicatrizes. Sua voz estava carregada de ira, mas a sombra não se deixou afetar.

-"Papai!"-grita a menina.

-"Ah...É você, Guilty?"-a sombra, repentinamente, muda seu tom de voz para um de sarcasmo e tranqüilidade.

-"Quem é você! Como sabe meu nome!"-pergunta. Aquela voz feminina não lhe era estranha. Mas não podia arriscar deduzir nada. Era um inimigo, e inimigos deveriam ser derrotados. Só isso.

-"Não se lembra de mim, querido?"-a voz pergunta.-"Não se passou tanto tempo assim, passou?"

-"Essa voz..."-ele murmura, surpreso.

Uma das mãos que prendia a garotinha dirigiu-se para a parte de cima da capa, que encobria completamente o rosto daquela pessoa. Lentamente, ela vai retirando a capa, até que esta voa ao vento, caindo no chão quente e árido. Quando a viu, o cavaleiro do Diabo não acreditou no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Uma linda mulher, aparentando ter entre 22 e 23 anos, os cabelos até a cintura de cor dourada, uma veste de amazona e uma máscara branca com detalhes negros.

Ela retira a máscara, e seu rosto é mostrado. Ao vê-lo, o cavaleiro e sua filha ficam em choque.

-"Assim está melhor, meu bem?"-pergunta, calma.

-"Chigusa...?"-pergunta, num murmúrio surpreso.

-"Ah, você se lembra de mim, não é, querido? Então deve se lembrar daquele dia, não é? Eu disse que iria voltar...E voltei. Não vai vir aqui, dar um abraço na sua esposa? Onde está sua educação?"-voltou-se para a pequena.-"E você, minha querida, não vai dar um abraço na mamãe?"

-"Ma...Mamãe...?"-pergunta, confusa.

-"Esmeralda, não dê ouvidos à ela!"-grita seu pai, com um semblante ardendo em fúria.

-"Como você é indelicado, Guilty..."-ela diz, divertida.-"Qual o problema da garota abraçar sua própria mãe? Não compreende os laços familiares e maternos que nos une?"

-"Ela não tem nada a ver com você! Você é uma louca, Chigusa! Agora, solte-a! Nossa filha não tem nada a ver com a história!"-ele diz, em posição de ataque.

-"Como assim '_não tem nada a ver_'? Não lembra-se do que aconteceu entre nós três alguns anos depois que ela nasceu?"-ela dá um sorriso irônico.-"Por mim, eu teria sumido no mesmo dia em que ela nasceu...Mas, por motivos de educação, obriguei-me a ficar mais algum tempo com você e ela. Mas eu só queria nossa filha...Você era só um instrumento para eu consegui-la, lembra?"

-"Eu sei disto! Eu me lembro disto!"-ele diz, com um tom angustiado.

-"Então? Agora que eu voltei, como prometi naquele dia...Deixe-me levar minha filha comigo. Ela já tem sete anos! Já está mais do que na hora de começar a treinar para se tornar boa seguidora..."-foi interrompida pelo cavaleiro.

-"Não se atreva a dizer isto! Nunca deixaria Esmeralda ser uma serva das sombras, como você!"-ele diz.-"Se eu soubesse antes que você era tão louca e perversa, jamais teria...Jamais teria um passado com você!"

-"Bons tempos aqueles, não? Você foi um idiota ou eu sabia fingir bem demais que era uma boa esposa?"-ela pergunta, irônica.

-"Eu já te derrotei uma vez! Posso fazer isso de novo!"-ele responde.

-"Atreva-se a me atacar...E eu vou ter que..."-suas unhas, de repente, brilham e crescem até alcançarem proporções sobre-humanas. Então, ela aproxima uma de suas mãos até o pescoço da pequena.-"...Brincar com ela..."

-"Não se atreveria!"-grita o cavaleiro.

A guerreira faz um leve caminho do começo ao fim do pescoço, deixando um pequeno rastro em um fino filete de sangue.-"Sério? Acho que me atreveria sim, meu bem..."

-"Solte-a, sua bruxa!"-grita novamente.

-"Já disse...Não irei soltá-la. É minha filha tanto quanto é sua! E seu destino está traçado. Ela nasceu para servir às trevas."-Chigusa diz, com um olhar, agora, irritado.

-"Eu mudarei o destino dela, se for assim!"-desafia-a.

-"É mesmo? Como vai fazer is...AAAAAHHH!"-a pequena, ao ver-se esquecida momentaneamente pela mulher, cravou com toda a força que possuía seus dentes no braço dela. Com a dor, a guerreira soltou-a, e ela afastou-se da insana, correndo para longe.-"Ora, sua..."

O cavaleiro, então, fica em seu caminho.-"Agora, podemos resolver todos os nossos problemas."

-"Mais do que aprovado."-ela sorri diabolicamente.-"Prometo que jogarei com cuidado seu cadáver na lava daquele vulcão, Guilty."

-"Vou fazer você engolir o que disse, Chigusa!"-ele responde.

Dois raios de luz. Uma batalha cega e cruel começa, e a poeira do solo árido logo começa a encobrir tudo perto deles. Ambos desferindo golpes poderosos, almejando a vitória. Mesmo que tivessem tido um passado, aquele já fora encoberto totalmente pelo mar do destino. Afogado, ele morreu. E agora, os dois enfrentavam-se como inimigos mortais que, na verdade, sempre foram.

Um golpe certeiro no coração da mulher. Um corpo que cai. Ela toca em seu ferimento, e sua mão cobre-se imediatamente de sangue. Ela dá um sorriso irônico, e olha para o cavaleiro do Diabo. Em seguida, para sua filha.

-"Você ainda vai ser minha, pequena..."-e, dando um último suspiro, sua alma vaga para o inferno, e sua consciência para o esquecimento.

Ao se ver segura, ela corre até o pai, que também se encontrava ferido, devido aos potentes golpes que recebera da adversária.

-"Papai, você está bem?"-pergunta, preocupada.

-"Sim, eu estou bem...Não se preocupe..."-responde, esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

-"Tem certeza?"-insiste.

-"Sim, minha filha...Não se preocupe, eu já disse que estou bem...É preciso bem mais do que isso para me derrotar..."-ele se levanta com certa dificuldade. E olha para o cadáver de sua inimiga, sua esposa. O passado corria por sua mente: um dia, ela do nada declara que iria embora com sua filha, na época um pequeno bebê. Ele nada entendia, e não queria que ela fosse embora. Então, ela revelou-se ser uma serva de Hades, uma amazona negra. Ele, transtornado, perguntou porque fez aquilo com ele, e ela respondeu que queria apenas Esmeralda, queria uma sucessora, pois em breve ela iria morrer. Mas ele não permitiu. E os dois guerrearam. Guilty venceu, e sua esposa desapareceu. Ele tentou dar um rumo à sua vida, como se nunca tivesse conhecido-a. Mas, no fundo, ele jamais esqueceu aquela mulher.

-"O que vamos fazer com ela, papai...?"-pergunta, apontando para o cadáver ensangüentado da mulher.

-"Deixe-a aí, filha."-ele suspira.-"Então, vamos embora?"

-"Vamos."-ela diz, pegando na mão dele.

Pai e filha vão embora, deixando o corpo daquele ser desprezível morto, jogado no sol escaldante. Durante tempos nenhum dos dois fora para aquele lugar, e quando a pequena Esmeralda atreveu-se a ir lá novamente, não se encontrava mais nada no local. Só o vazio. Alguns anos depois, seu pai iria atender um chamado urgente no santuário, e voltaria totalmente mudado. Nesta mesma época, um oriental apareceria e a faria aprender o que era ter um amigo e um amor no coração. E, mais tarde...Ela iria morrer.

-------------- # I # --------------

Um amplo salão, num amplo castelo. O fogo crepitava e criava chamas vivas e intensas, que eram engolidas pela energia negativa e a escuridão, ambas dominantes naquele lugar. Reunidas, ali estavam onze mulheres. Todas vestiam uma armadura negra, com alguns detalhes, e alguns acessórios diferentes entre si. Todas usavam uma máscara de amazona, branca e negra.

-"Estamos em onze."-declara uma delas, aparentemente, a líder. Seus cabelos eram negros, encaracolados, e caiam-lhe nos ombros. Sua voz soava melodiosa, mas esta escondia uma grande maldade em mente e coração.

-"Falta uma de nós."-diz a outra, ruiva de cabelos até o pescoço.

-"Nós somos as Amazonas Negras, representantes do Zodíaco das Sombras. Mas temos de estar unidas para temos total poder. E, com uma de nós faltando, não poderemos fazer isso..."-diz uma outra, desta vez de cabelos longos e castanho escuro.

-"Isso não será problema."-declara a amazona que, um dia, adentrara a ilha da Rainha da Morte.

-"O que está dizendo, _Mettsa_ (2)?"-pergunta a líder.

-"Estou querendo dizer que sei onde está a nossa última integrante...Todas nós, desde pequenas, fomos treinadas para servir Hades e as sombras. Mas, uma de nós não conseguiu chegar até aqui."-ela dizia, e todas as outras estavam atentas.-"E eu a conheço."

-"Sabe onde ela está?"-pergunta uma amazona de voz fria e cabelos esverdeados curtos.

-"Lógico! Como eu previa, ela está no Elíssios."-declara.

-"Elíssios! Ela está morta!"-grita a mulher ruiva.

-"Não necessariamente...Apenas precisamos dar um novo corpo e uma nova vida para ela, o que não será difícil se ela jurar lealdade à nosso senhor Hades. E ela poderá nos ser de grande ajuda."-diz, misteriosamente.

-"Por quê acha isso?"-pergunta uma moça de belos cabelos azulados.-"Ela morreu. Isso nos mostra que é fraca. Por que seria de grande ajuda?"

-"Ela só não tem o treinamento adequado...Mas eu posso lhe transformar em uma amazona rapidamente. Só preciso transferir parte de minhas habilidades para ela, quando a atacar com meu '_Toque das Sombras_'."-volta a dizer, desta vez com um pouco de hesitação.

-"Toque das Sombras? Por que usaria seu ataque nela?"-pergunta a líder.

-"Por que ela é uma criatura boa...Duvido muito que serviria ao mal, assim, do nada. Precisamos controlar sua mente para tê-la ao nosso lado. E, conseqüentemente, para que nosso grupo volte a ficar completo."-pela voz da mulher loira, deduzia-se que ela sorria.

Depois de breves momentos de silêncio, a líder declara.-"Muito bem então, Chigusa de Mettsa, está em total liberdade para fazer o que quiser com a amazona de _Coyote_. Desde que a traga para cá."

-"Não me demoro."-diz ela, saindo do salão.

-------------- # I # --------------

Dizem que as almas que vão para o Elíssios encontram o descanso eterno e completo. Mas, algumas vezes, nem tudo é como parece. Às vezes, a vida parece avara. Num momento nada se tem, e no outro, mais do que podemos suportar. A natureza humana é limitada, pois suporta dor, alegria e tristeza até certo ponto. E isso incluiria a angústia de um reencontro que não tardaria a acontecer.

A garota loira estava sentada sob a sombra de um grande plátano, observando o sol constante e cálido. Suspirava sem parar, mas não se sentia cansada. Talvez abatida. Ela não sabia muito bem o que era, só sabia que havia uma sensação ruim corroendo-a internamente. De repente, a garota ouve passos na grama fresca.

Se a presença fosse boa, ela não se importaria. Mas aqueles passos trouxeram-lhe uma sensação ruim e transtornante. Ela olha para trás, com a intenção de ver quem se aproximava. E o que viu não lhe agradou nada. Imediatamente, reconheceu a mesma mulher que lhe atacara quando pequena. Os mesmos cabelos loiros caindo-lhe nos ombros, indo até a cintura fina. Os mesmos olhos verdes e cheios de ódio. A expressão severa e o andar decidido. Até a armadura era a mesma.

-"Você..."-levantou-se imediatamente, dando alguns passos para trás.

-"Nos reencontramos de novo, não é, minha filha?"-ela dá um sorriso.-"Não há mais tempo. Precisamos nos apressar para não perdermos a convocação de nosso Senhor."

-"O quê? O que está dizendo!"-ela pergunta, confusa.

-"Venha aqui..."-a mulher, repentinamente, começa a murmurar tais palavras, aproximando-se cada vez mais dela. Por onde passava, deixava um rastro fresco na grama verde.-"Venha aqui, meu bem..."

-"Saia de perto de mim! Estou avisando!"-ela diz, sentindo o medo lhe invadir até a mais profunda célula.

-"O que vai fazer comigo? Você não pode erguer a mão contra sua mãe, minha filha...Não pode ser uma menina má, não é?"-ela dizia, aproximando-se de Esmeralda, que se afastava cada vez mais.

-"Hades nos quer em seu palácio..."-ela murmura novamente.-"Ele disse que, caso não conseguisse conquistar este planeta chato que é a Terra, as amazonas das sombras, nós, teríamos de fazer isso por ele, e aguardar seu retorno...É isso que iremos fazer...Vamos..."

-"Não! Quem é este Hades? Por que querem destruir a Terra?"-perguntava a jovem, afastando-se cada vez mais.

-"Se vier comigo, já irá conhecê-lo...Ou melhor...Nós temos uma missão para você, amazona negra de _Coyote_ (3)..."-com um rápido movimento, ela toca um de seus dedos na testa da jovem, que sente um estranho torpor confundir seus sentidos.-"Agora...Isso, pronto..."

Quando afastou os dedos ágeis da testa da filha, esta tinha um rosto sem expressão alguma. Parecia controlada. Levantou-se, como se nada acontecia, e encarou a guerreira, que exibia um pequeno sorriso de satisfação.

-"Quem é você?"-pergunta a mulher.

-"Coyote..."-murmura.

-"Muito bem. Agora, escute-me. Hades não pode renascer, pois seu corpo, que ele guardava para conquistar o planeta Terra, desapareceu totalmente deste universo...Mas há alguém, na Terra capaz de substituir seu corpo perdido, pois eles são uma só pessoa...É o guerreiro da constelação de Andrômeda. Sua missão, querida, é trazer este guerreiro com vida até o Castelo das Sombras, onde estamos nós, as amazonas...E cuidaremos de todo o resto."-diz, séria.

-"Trazer Andrômeda com vida..."-murmura novamente.

-"Você aprende fácil, meu bem!"-sorri diabolicamente a guerreira.-"Nós, as doze amazonas do Zodíaco Negro estaremos em nossas devidas posições...Vamos estar esperando seu retorno...Mas, antes, você precisa vestir sua armadura, não é? Uma guerreira sem máscara e armadura não é uma guerreira."

-"Sim."-a jovem diz.

-"Venha comigo, querida. Vamos até o palácio para pegarmos sua armadura, que a tanto tempo está te esperando, e aproveitemos para apresentá-la ao resto do grupo."-ela diz, puxando a jovem pelo braço.

-------------- # I # --------------

Uma noite fresca e cálida. As estrelas brilhavam no céu, como se fossem pequenos diamantes em um grande lençol negro com a cor da noite, proporcionando um lindo e único espetáculo. "_Elas não costumam brilhar tanto assim_", pensa ele, mas não importava. Agora que Hades e o Inferno foram destruídos, a paz voltou a instalar-se na Terra. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que gostava dela, assim que as batalhas acabaram, Ikki sumira, como sempre. Apenas a luta, por mais dolorosa que fosse, aproximava-o de seu querido irmão.

Já haviam chamado-o várias vezes, mas ele permanecia sentado, olhando para o céu estrelado, com um olhar que parecia não olhar para os pontos brancos, e sim, pensando em outra coisa, mais distante.

-"O que houve, Shun?"-pergunta Seiya, aparecendo de repente.

-"Estou pensando em Ikki, Seiya..."-o cavaleiro murmura pesadamente, suspirando em seguida.

-"Por que perde seu tempo? Ele deve estar em algum lugar, bem melhor. Deixe-o viver a vida dele, e viva a sua, Shun!"-Seiya diz.

Shun sorriu divertidamente.-"Você não sabe ser um filósofo, Seiya! Talvez você nem entenda que eu sinto falta dele...Ikki é meu irmão...Por mais que seja um lobo solitário...Ele é meu irmão."

-"E daí?"-pergunta Pégasus.

-"Parece que você não entende a irmandade! Até parece que não tem irmãos, Seiya!"-Andrômeda diz, rindo.

-"É claro que tenho irmãos. Tenho Seika e vocês...Mas ainda não consigo compreender como consegue preocupar-se tanto com o Ikki."-ele diz, coçando a cabeça, fazendo um semblante confuso.

-"Coisa de irmãos."-o rapaz sorri.-"Mas, lá no fundo, aposto que você também deve estar preocupado de alguma forma com ele."

-"Bom..."-Seiya disse, mas foi interrompido por uma voz profunda e melodiosa, que vinha de bem perto.

-"Cavaleiros de Pégasus e Andrômeda, não é?"-pergunta uma linda jovem. Possuía uma armadura negra, com detalhes em vermelho, e uma máscara branca detalhada em negro. Os cabelos eram loiros e alcançavam um pouco mais que os cotovelos.

-"Quem é você!"-os dois colocaram-se em posição de ataque.

-"Sou a Amazona Negra de Coyote."-ela responde.-"Mas eu não vim para brigar com nenhum de vocês. Só vim aqui levar um de vocês comigo."-ela avisa, com uma voz direta e mortal.

-"Levar um de nós? Como assim? Para onde?"-Andrômeda perguntava.

-"Preciso levar Andrômeda para o Inferno...São ordens superiores."-ela diz, secamente, como se fosse algo muito natural.

-"Shun?"-Seiya pergunta, incrédulo.-"Como assim, por que ele?"

-"Não interessa, cavaleiro. Agora saia de perto, ou creio que irá se arrepender por ter me desafiado!"-ela avisa, e podia-se notar que sentia certa fúria pelo cavaleiro.

-"Não! Não vou abandonar um amigo, e nem tenho medo de você!"-diz, desafiador.

-"Essa teimosia será sua ruína, cavaleiro!"

A amazona avança sobre os dois, num rumo rápido e certeiro.

**Continua...**

(1) "**_Sora no Tsudzuki_**" significa "**_A Continuação do Céu_**", em japonês.  
(2) "**_Mettsa_**" é o signo negro conhecido aqui como "**_O Martelo_**".  
(3) "**_Coyote_**", signo negro conhecido também como "**_O Chacal_**".


End file.
